Frankie Stein
At 15 days old, Frankie Stein is the new ghoul at Monster High. She is the daughter of Dr. Frankeinstein's monster and his monster bride. Her pet is a puppy named Watzit; he contains parts of a puppy, kitten, dragon, fish, and many more.FRANKIE IS UGLY AND ANNOYING Age There are several plotholes concerning Frankie's age in the webisodes. Most of what happens would have had to have happened in the same day, which makes for a scrambled timeline. If the webisodes follow the same timeline as the "New Ghoul @ School" special, she would have started school when she was at 8 days or younger.SHE CAN'T DATE SHES TOO YOUNG Personality Frankie is friendly and athletic, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off, to her embarrassment. She is the most naive of all the girls, being only 15 days old, so she tries to learn all she can about the world through teen magazines, though their advice often cause awkward moments for her. But despite setbacks, she remains upbeat, hopeful and determined to find her place in Monster High. I HATE FRANKIE In the books, Frankie loves her body and herself while most RADs do not like themselves. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Frankie's voice is provided by Kate Higgins. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Hero Zombie Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio. WHO IS UGLY LIKE FRANKIE Physical Description Frankie has long black and white hair, and light, mint green skin. In Volume 2 of the webisodes, her hair is straighter than it previously was. She has one green eye and one blue eye, a condition known as heterochromia. (However this is more likely to being assembled from multiple people, rather than genetics.) She has visible stitches all over her body, and two bolts on her neck. In some episodes she displays the ability to command electricity as well, as absorb it via her neck bolts. WHY DOES THIS MATTER? WHO CARES ABOUT FRANKIE Classic Monster Frankie is the child of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, as seen in James Whale's "Bride of Frankenstein", made in 1935 and released by Universal. Famous film star Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa Lanchester as his bride. In the story, it is revealed that Frankenstein's Monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob. He also persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. The film versions of Frankenstein are based on the 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus". The influence of her parents can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (her father, Frankenstein's Monster) and her black and white hair and red lips (her mother, Frankenstein's bride). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster.RAPE ME IF YOU WILL But according to her diary and in the episode "The new ghoul at school", her father is Victor Frankenstein himself. Since The Bride chose him over his monster in the film. In the diary she mentions the labatory and her father keeps suggesting her to say "It's alive!!" every morning and in "The new Ghoul at school" Frankie mentions that her father resurrected Justin Biter's career, since Dr. Frankenstein has the ability to bring dead corpses to life. Relationships NOBODY LIKES FRANKIE Family Frankie lives with both her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her.Frankie Stein's Diary, August 26 Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, and Clawdeen Wolf. But seeing as she is such a peppy spirit, she has no enemies -- not even Cleo De Nile. Pet WATZIT IS UP MY BUTT AND AROUND THE CORNER Frankie's pet is a puppy named Watzit, which her father constructed from the parts of other animals. In the books Frankie has pet lab rats who she calls the Glitterati. Romance JACKSON IS NICE TOO SEE PAST FRANKIES UGLY FACE. BESIDES HE SEE'S PAST DEUCES AND INTO HIS BODY.. In the episode New Ghoul @ School, Frankie had a crush on Deuce Gorgon. This caused issues when she lied and told Deuce's real girlfriend, Cleo, that she was dating him. Cleo became very upset, thinking that Deuce had cheated on her, but the issue was later resolved when Frankie came forward with the truth and surprised Cleo with a Justin Biter concert. In HooDoo You Like? Frankie was concerned about being left out of the group for not having a boyfriend, and decided to make one for herself, creating HooDude. The ghouls explained that they would always be friends with her regardless of whether or not she had a boyfriend, and Frankie admitted that she didn't think that she was ready to date yet. FRANKIE IS MEAN FOR LEAVING HOODUDE. In the later webisode Miss Infearmation Frankie develops a crush on Jackson Jekyll after saving him from being bullied by Manny Taur and invites him to come to Cleo's party with her. She is upset when he doesn't show up in Hyde and Shriek, having turned into Holt Hyde before entering the party. She soon forms a crush on Hyde though, blushing at the nicknames that he gives her and dancing with him at the DJ Deck. FRANKIE IS SOOO NOT A HOT POWERED HOTTIE. SORRY HOLT MUST'VE BEEN DRUNK OR SOMETHING. In her School's Out Diary she has a crush on a goblin that plays casketball. She calls him "7" since she cannot remember his name. SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS.. WHAT HAS OUR WORLD COME TOO? Frankie's First Day Attendees of San Diego Comic-Con 2010 could buy an exclusive Frankie Stein doll, which was made in black, white and gray. The doll came with its own unique profile and a diary detailing Frankie's first day of her current existence. Frankie in the Monster High books In the Monster High books, Frankie is the daughter of university professors Viktor and Viveka Stein, and a grandchild of the original Dr. Frankenstein. The first 15 days of her life is spent having basic world and academic knowledge downloaded into her head. She is taught to cover her "mint" green skin with makeup and hide her neck bolts with high collars, turtlenecks or scarfs (her white streaks are later created from peroxide). Frankie hates hiding who she is and makes many attempts to get humans to accept her for who she is. However, she eventually ends up exposing her RAD world to panicked humans and the rest of the RAD community want her excommunicated. At the end of the book, she befriends DJ and Melody, who support her and also want to help the RADs. Frankie's Student Files Personality File Frankie is kind, inqusitive and enthusiastic. Her desire to always do right thing can sometimes be derailed by over thinking the situation. She can also be a bit of a... klutz, which has necessitated the hiring of another janitor for duty during school hours. Parental Participation Excellent on all fronts both in terms of encouraging Frankie to become a better student and volunteering their time to help with activities at Monster High. I would love to clone both of them but Mr. Stein has so far refused this request. Academic Standing Frankie Stein is a bright student with a curious mind. Her grasp of both conceptual and rote material is encouraging. She does struggle at time to pay attention in class and can be given to frights of fancy. Social Interaction Frankie's social skills are still a work in progress. While she has certianly bonded with her chosen group of friends, her eagerness to please and naivety sometimes invokes the law of unintened consequences. Frankie's Offcial Facebook Description Frankie might only be 15 days old, but ghoul’s already got a sinister teenage style- formed with the help of her freaky-fab friends, of course. She’s the daughter of Frankenstein, and like him, has the most creeperific stitches holding her limbs in place. Downside of stitches? Occasionally they come loose, and always at the worst possible moments! Luckily, Frankie really knows how to pull herself together in a bind. Plus, when she’s excited she sparks at the bolts! So cool. She also has this totally voltage dog named Watzit. It’s fun to watch her play dead with him in the park after school. Clothing Ccstandup.jpg|Frankie Stein and Clawdeen stand-ups at Comic Con 2010 Picture_413.png|Frankie Stein in Dawn of the Dance outfit BWFrankieoutfit.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con frankiegloombeachboxart.jpg|Frankie Gloom Beach FrankieSchoolSpirits.png|Frankie School Spirits FrankiePJs.png|Frankie Dead Tired 217785 219834781364253 100000131987691 1044631 6564901 n.jpg|Frankie Stein School's Out Messed up.jpg|Frankie has a bad hair day! 222599 126619664082523 100002034693740 191480 7760579 n.jpg|Frankie's Classroom doll. Day At the Maul from Smyths.jpg|Day At the Maul Frankie Fashion pack. From Smyths website. DTF.jpg|Dead Tired Frankie in box. Most likely final product. Basic Frankie wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and transparent puff sleeves. She also wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, and blue skullette earrings and black and white heels Dead Tired For Frankie's dead tired look, she wears a white tank top with blue lining and white and black striped sleeping pants that go above her ankles and blue fuzzy spider-like shoes. Comic Con Exclusive For Comic Con 2010, Mattel created a black & white scale version of the Frankie doll in her Basic outfit. For more information on the exclusive doll, see Exclusive merchandise. Dawn of the Dance In Dawn of the Dance/New Ghoul @ School, Frankie wears a short, black and white zigzag-patterned dress with a pink puffy coat. She wears a blue obi tied with white as a belt, and pink fishnet stockings. Her shoes are reverse images of one another. She wears blue lightning bolt earrings, and her long hair is pulled back into a ponytail. The doll comes with a pink and blue purse with stiching marks on it, she also comes with a blue iCoffin Gloom Beach Frankie wears a blue and yellow striped/black and yellow lightning-bolt one-piece swimsuit with a plaid wrap around her waist.She has blue sunglasses and black sandals with yellow straps. School Spirits Frankie's fearleading uniform is similar to that seen on Cleo de Nile and the other fearleaders in the webisodes. It has a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn over a black skirt with the same pink and white hem. Frankie's uniform includes blue stitches. The uniform includes blue earrings, a blue wristband, and white and pink sneakers. School's Out Frankie wears a black sweater/tank top with a silver three-stripe lightning-bolt belt, a diamond pattern on the front, and blue sleeve and neck ends. Underneath, she wears a pink, blue, white and black patterned dress, with shirt sleeve ends and a collar, as well as leggings - one leg is shorter and dark grey/black and one is light silver and longer. Her shoes are checked and have bolts for heels. She also wears a Skullette hair clip, silver earrings, and she carries a black bag with a lightning bolt in blue/silver. Day at the Maul Frankie wears a short sleeved waist length pink and blue plaid shirt underneath a short beige vest with a red diamond shaped button. She wears blue, red and black plaid pants with blue, black and red heeled sneakers with tight silver laces. she accessorizes with a blue triangle necklace, a white belt with a red buckle and a red arm bracelet and blue and silver earrings. She combs her bangs over to the side and pulls the rest of her hair in a low ponytail. Classroom For the Classroom collection, she has bangs, a multi color dress with a patchwork apron, high heels, and leggings. She also comes with a second black, white and blue dress in her locker. Trivia * Since Frankie is 15 days old (16 days old in the webisodes), that makes her the youngest unless if she was counted by human biological then she would be Lagoona and Clawdeen's age. * Based on the timeline of Frankie's diary, it is impossible for her to be 15 days old when school starts. She would be closer to 15 weeks. * She as well as Lagoona, Ghoulia and Draculaura have colored skin. * Whenever she is shocked by electricity, she claims it to be "refreshing". * Frankie has never seen a movie before; she tried to watch one in Shock and Awesome, but is unsuccessful. * Frankie can not swim,because she will shock people. * According to the webisodes, her birthday is 16 days before Draculaura's (She was 16 days old on Draculaura's sweet 1600th) Frankie Stein Gallery Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Frankie Stein and Heath Burns|link=Webisodes#Date of the Dead MonsterDolls.jpg|Frankie plushie Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 4.28.50 PM.png|Frankie in class FrankieLagoonaVolcano.png|Lagoona and Frankie FrankieOldSchool.png|Frankie kickin' it old school Frankiebw.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con Frankie-gloombeach.jpg|Frankie Stein in Gloom Beach outfit Fearleading.jpg|Frankie Stein's School Spirits uniform frankiesbed.jpg|Frankie's Bed 4596680025_4650063f33.jpg|There goes the hand! frankie-stein-limited-edition-black-and-white.jpg|The black & white Frankie doll.|link=hi Monster High.jpg|Frankie with her BFFs in the theme song.|link=hi CCC.jpg|Frankie's School's Out Promo 3.jpg|Frankie Stein's sequece in New Ghoul @ School. Frankie Stein 53.png|Frankie Stein in the music video for Fright Song. Frankie Stein 55.jpg frankie_schools_out_portrait_by_mh_maria-d3dydut.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg|A profile photo of Frankie Stein. frankieboa.jpg|Frankie wearing a snake around her neck in Queen of the Scammed. Mh fashion pack by mh maria-d3f0nyo.jpg|Draculaura and Frankie's Day at the Maul fashion pack. Mh fashions by mh maria-d3fpfiy.jpg|The box for the Day at the Maul fashion pack. New and Old f.jpg|Basic Frankie with School's Out Frankie MH-monster-high-19735715-358-258.png 255023 112364238852454 100002366359074 123089 6364400 n.jpg 251542 112363078852570 100002366359074 123082 7403564 n.jpg Draculaura meat face.jpg|Frankie helping Draculaura when meat is on her face. Frankie is studying.jpg|Frankie studying. Frankie on books.jpg 915228170.jpeg|Cleo pressuring Frankie in HooDoo You Like. 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. Hoodude.jpg|Frankie's "boyfriend" HooDude. 50B6551D84A3B1D806D4CA_Large.jpg bookfrankie.jpg|Frankie's chapter in the books. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters in the Classroom Assortment Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters with Exclusives